


Electric

by ipona



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona
Summary: Somewhere in the middle of it all, when the pleasure has made Yuuri's mind numb, he looks down at Viktor, who smiles as he moans, unraveling beneath him. And Yuuri doesn't know it yet, but the moment their eyes meet, when Viktor sighs Yuuri's name, when the sound of it falls from Viktor's smiling lips like a prayer, that's the moment when Yuuri is in too deep.AU where they're not ice skaters, fuckbuddies to lovers, a mix of a lot of smut, some fluff and a bit of angst





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no way around it, this has a lot of sex in it. It’s a fuckbuddies AU, lots of smut comes with the territory. As usual, this was going to be short and sexy, but became a monster.

They meet anonymously enough, at a club. As usual, it's Phichit who convinced Yuuri to come out with him, and hesitantly, Yuuri agreed. After a makeover that leaves Yuuri feeling less like himself and more like a beautiful woman who's out to seduce the most eligible of bachelors this town has to offer, they leave the apartment. Thick eyeliner and heavy mascara line Yuuri's eyes, and his exposed chest and arms sparkle with the body glitter that is a crucial part of Phichit's night out routine.

It was supposed to be a simple after work, honestly. An escape from a long, dull week at the office, with Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong. But instead, Phichit decided to pull out the big guns for Yuuri and himself, and somehow dictated that the friends go out to a club instead. Yuuri and Phichit match each other, dark hair and dark eyes, glitter and perfume and tight clothes, and Yuuri feels strangely empowered by it all.

It makes meeting _him_ easy. 

The man, whose name he doesn't know yet, is tall and fit, with platinum hair that falls against his forehead as he dances through the flashing lights that sweep over the dance floor. His shirt is unbuttoned low enough for Yuuri to see his chiseled chest. When his eyes meet Yuuri's, he moves closer, through the crowd, until he's right in front of where Yuuri and Phichit is dancing, smiling through the hazy atmosphere of the club.

Hands on Yuuri's hips, he leans in close. He smells like vodka, cigarettes and aftershave, distinctly masculine. Yuuri is almost embarrassed that he finds it so sexy.

"Hey," he says, loud enough for Yuuri to hear it over the deafening music. Phichit has danced off somewhere with someone, and for once, drunk on life and the drinks that he and Phichit mixed in their kitchen only a few hours earlier, Yuuri decides to take a chance. The man is attractive, and obviously knows it. So he lets his hands run over the man's chest, until his arms are wrapped around his shoulders. The smile on his dance partner's face is dazzling.

"Hey," Yuuri says back, as he begins moving his hips in sync with his partner. A thigh slides between Yuuri’s and the man's face is close to his, blue eyes seeking contact. His lips are temptingly kissable, pink and soft, but Yuuri isn't going there just yet. Instead he lets his hips be guided by the man's hands in rhythm with the music, forehead leaning against the other's, eye contact not breaking once.

The music is deafening, and even if Yuuri wanted to strike up conversation, he couldn't. Instead, he turns around, letting his ass grind against the man's crotch, one hand thrown back to grab at silvery locks. Eager hands explore Yuuri's body, running over his sides, his stomach and his chest, and Yuuri lives for it. The man's breath is hot against his neck, lips close. Soon they are pressing sloppy kisses to his pulse point.

His body is electric, and Yuuri lets himself get lost in the feeling. It’s easy, his body moving on autopilot against this man who fits against his curves and edges so naturally.

Yuuri drops down low, and presses his behind against his dance partner the entire way up again. The man turns him around after that, blue eyes burning with desire, looking at Yuuri like the rest of the club is gone. As he kisses him, Yuuri melts into it, arms slung around the man's shoulders, hands running through his hair. The kisses are erratic and fast, sloppy as their bodies still move in beat with the music, but somewhere beyond the haze of the situation, Yuuri can feel that the man knows how to kiss.

It all slows down for a moment, kisses growing lazy and deliberate, playful tongues and soft lips sliding against each other, and Yuuri has a hard time remembering the last time he was this attracted to someone. Maybe it's just the alcohol and the situation clouding his judgement. Right now it doesn't matter. Right now, all Yuuri wants to do is keep kissing him like this.

The world around them fades out, until Yuuri is pulled from the man's arms by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, can I borrow my friend for a moment? Thanks." It's Phichit and he's talking to the man who just had his tongue halfway down Yuuri's throat. Yuuri doesn't have time to be mad at him before he continues. "I mean, you can come with us out if you want to."

Phichit shuffles them towards the exit. Outside, he steps away from the line of people waiting to get in, lighting a cigarette as he does so. Phichit doesn't usually smoke, and neither does Yuuri, but nights out and alcohol goes awfully well together with nicotine.

"You'll get him back soon," Phichit tells the man, as he pulls Yuuri close, whispering: "Where did you find him?"

"He found me, honestly.”

”No, I’m not jealous at all,” Phichit quips, smiling. ”You going home with him?"

"I don't know," Yuuri sighs, a blush spreading over his cheeks as he glances towards the entrance to the club, where the man is talking and laughing with the bouncer. "You sort of interrupted us before we got anywhere."

"I'm sorry, but I had to get the details before you disappeared away."

Yuuri waits for a moment, locking eyes with the man once again. Blue eyes look him up and down, smiling suggestively.

"Ah, I really need more alcohol if I'm going home with someone,” Yuuri says, hiding his face in his hands.

"So you are going home with him?" 

"Are you sure you'll make it home alone if I do?" Yuuri asks Phichit, who almost looks offended as he takes a drag on his cigarette.

" _Yes_ ," he says, slow and deliberate, tone suddenly serious. "I am not cock-blocking my best friend when he's finally about to get some after like a year long dry spell."

"It's not been that long."

"It's been that long. Besides, I met Leo and Guang-Hong inside, so I won't be alone."

"Thank you, Phichit," Yuuri tells him, kissing his cheek as he hugs him. "Love you."

"Love you too," Phichit smiles back. "Now go get him, big boy!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes and Phichit smacks his ass as he returns in to the club alone. He's not alone for long though.

"Hey," a now familiar voice says, suddenly close to his ear, as hands sneakingly run up his sides. "I almost thought you would leave without me."

Yuuri smiles at him, approaching the bar. The breath of fresh air has sobered him up, and he’s even more sure that he wants this. The man's hands are on his hips in an instant, and he presses close to Yuuri's back. Yuuri turns his head. Their breaths mingle for a moment. Enough time for blue eyes to lock with Yuuri's. For Yuuri to recall the memory of plush lips pressing against his own in a heated flurry of drunken passion. And he's feeling the rush again, warming him up, making him brave.

"Have a drink with me and I won't," he hears himself saying, pressing into the man's form.

"My treat," the man smiles against his ear.

His name is Viktor, Yuuri finds out when they retreat to a dark corner of the club. He's Russian, and he orders beer for the both of them. They don't manage to finish them before Viktor has an arm around Yuuri's shoulders, making his stomach flutter again. Viktor's lips are on Yuuri's soon after, and Yuuri runs a hand through Viktor's hair.

There's a false sense of privacy in the dark, and it only makes Yuuri braver. He kisses deep and slow, clearly sexual kisses, as both his and his companion’s hands wander under clothes and over skin.

“I live nearby,” Viktor murmurs against Yuuri’s kiss-swollen lips. Another heated lip lock later, and Viktor pulls him towards the exit. His eyes meet Yuuri's, questioningly. Yuuri just nods and follows. His pants are tight and his thoughts are jumbled, but he knows for sure that he's never wanted to do something as much as he wants this.

Stumbling and giggling and kissing, Yuuri moves with Viktor through a drunken haze. The night is chilly but Viktor is warm as he presses close to Yuuri, whispering into his ear, sweet nothings and dirty descriptions of all the things he wants to do to Yuuri, making their walk to Viktor’s apartment twice as long as it needs to be.

They just barely enter Viktor's apartment before he has Yuuri pinned against the door. Lips wander from Yuuri's and down his cheek, down his neck. He sucks and nibbles at Yuuri's throat, and Yuuri sighs as his lets his hands run through silvery hair, as he leans his head back against the door and sighs in pleasure.

”You’re so fucking beautiful,” Viktor murmurs against Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri responds by pushing Viktor backwards, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. As they back into the living room, he unbuttons Viktor’s shirt, his fingers clumsy and eager to feel more of Viktor’s skin against his own. His head is clear enough to lead Viktor towards to couch, which he pushes Viktor onto. Viktor’s eyes are wide and his expression is full of want as he looks up at Yuuri, hair messy and shirt unbuttoned. Yuuri pulls his own shirt over his head before he straddles Viktor’s lap.

Their lips meet again, and Viktor bites and nibbles, sending waves of heat and electricity through Yuuri’s body. Once again he kisses down to Yuuri’s neck, where he sucks and nibbles, making Yuuri squirm under his hands. Yuuri grinds down, clinging onto Viktor’s shoulders as he does, and Viktor moans against his neck, hands coming down to grab Yuuri’s ass, controlling the movement, pushing their hips together again and again.

Yuuri doesn’t really want to stop this, doesn't want to move away from Viktor’s warm kisses. But every time he grinds into Viktor, he becomes more aware of the hard cock that presses against his own through layers of clothing. So he slides down from Viktor’s lap, until he’s on his knees on the floor. He fumbles with the buttons of Viktor’s pants, and soon enough, he’s pulled them off, along with his underwear.

Yuuri presses light kisses over Viktor’s thighs as Viktor’s hands tangle in Yuuri’s hair, stroking the locks, moving them out of Yuuri’s face. It’s surprisingly tender, and Yuuri glances up at Viktor only to be met by eyes clouded with desire and cheeks flushed pink.

Viktor inhales deeply, gasping as Yuuri takes his cock into his mouth, and Yuuri smiles around the erection, satisfied with the reaction. Deep moans continue to roll off Viktor's tongue, and the hands in Yuuri's hair continues pushing and pulling, wanting, needing, more and deeper. Viktor’s moans are among the sexiest sounds Yuuri’s ever heard, desperate and breathless.

It’s a blur, but at some point, Yuuri ends up in Viktor’s lap, naked and sweaty. One strong arm holds him close as lips kiss his neck and fingers slick with lube explore his ass. Yuuri’s head is tipped back and he’s gasping as the sensations and the hunger catches up with him.

”Viktor,” he moans, hands cradling his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. He feels Viktor shift underneath him, his cock sliding between Yuuri’s ass cheeks. ” _Ahh_ -”

”Do you want it?” Viktor murmurs the question into Yuuri’s cheek as Yuuri breaks the kiss to catch air.

”Yes. Yes, yes, ye- _ahhh_ …” Viktor sinks into him slowly, and Yuuri moans at the stretch of being filled up. He cradles Viktor’s head in his hands again, making Viktor look at him as he takes the entirety of Viktor’s cock. Viktor’s mouth hangs open, his eyes falling shut as he lets out a low moan.

Yuuri begins moving, riding Viktor’s cock, making the other man moan louder as hands grab onto Yuuri’s hips, setting the pace. When Viktor’s eyes close again, his head falling back against the back of the couch, Yuuri stops. Viktor looks up at him questioningly.

”Wha-”

”Don’t close your eyes,” Yuuri tells him as he starts moving again. ”I want you to look at me. Watch me.”

”Fuck- _ahhh_ -” Viktor doesn’t finish whatever he was about to say, and Yuuri doesn’t really care. Viktor’s blue eyes are watching him with a burning intensity, and that’s what matters.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, when the pleasure has made Yuuri's mind numb, he looks down at Viktor, who smiles as he moans, unraveling beneath him. And Yuuri doesn't know it yet, but the moment their eyes meet, when Viktor sighs Yuuri's name, when the sound of it falls from Viktor's smiling lips like a prayer, that's the moment when Yuuri is in too deep.

When Yuuri's heading home afterwards, as the sun rises, coating the chilly autumn morning in pink and orange hues, he finds a small piece of paper in his pocket.

" _I had a nice time, call me sometime_ ," it says, along with a phone number and signed with Viktor's name. The handwriting is neat and pretty and Yuuri smiles when he reads it, still feeling fuzzy from the alcohol. It's been a good night.

Still, he doesn't call Viktor. After he's slept through most of the day, he wakes with a headache, his anxiety on high alert as the memories of last night flash through his head. He buries his face in his pillow as all the things he had pushed to the back of his mind resurfaces. All the things he said, all the things he did, seem embarrassing now that the sun is up. And though the small note with the scribbled phone number lies on his bedside table, he's sure that he’s never going to find the courage to actually call.

It's well into the afternoon, and he hears the sounds of Phichit’s footsteps over the hardwood floors outside his door. He considers burying himself in blankets again, before deciding to join his roommate in their joint living room.

“Look who's returned to the land of the living,” Phichit exclaims as Yuuri opens the door to his bedroom. He considers closing it again for a moment, before he smells freshly brewed coffee.

“How can you be so chipper in the morning?”

“It's three in the afternoon.”

“Whatever.”

“So how did it go with Prince Charming?” Phichit pulls Yuuri down next to him on the sofa and offers him his cup of coffee. “Good, I'm guessing? Considering you got home after me.”

“A rare thing indeed.”

“Yuuuuuuri!”

“I don't know.”

“What do you mean you don't know?” Phichit crosses his arms across his chest, and Yuuri laughs a sad little laugh.

“We slept together, but I don't think we'll meet again.”

“Oh, why not?”

Yuuri shrugs, “It was just a one night stand.”

“But was he good?”

“Yes,” Yuuri lets himself drop his guard. This is Phichit, after all, the man who has shared all his escapades and heartbreaks with Yuuri. A wide smile spreads across Yuuri’s face. “Phichit, it's ridiculous how good he was.”

He lies back on the couch, letting his head rest in Phichit’s lap as he speaks. Phichit strokes Yuuri’s hair from his forehead and grins. His smile is so contagious, and it’s impossible for Yuuri not to smile back “Yeah?”

“Like, probably the best I've ever had.”

“So why don't you wanna meet him again?”

Yuuri closes his eyes for a moment and breathes. “I don't think he would want to. I mean, you saw him, right? Way out of my league.”

“I wish you could see yourself like everyone else sees you, Yuuri.” Phichit’s tone is serious for a moment, before his face splits into a warm grin. “I mean, you're almost as handsome as me.”

“Screw you,” Yuuri tells him, and sticks out his tongue.

“Also,” Phichit adds, pointing to Yuuri's neck, where a large hickey has formed. “Was he actually fifteen years old? Who, besides high schoolers, and maybe vampires, gives hickies?”

Yuuri puts a hand on his neck, remembering the feeling of Viktor's lips sucking and kissing and biting. He smiles and blushes through Phichit’s teasing.

Somehow, he keeps Viktor out of his thoughts for the rest of the weekend. Until he’s back at work, and Mila, one of their mid-level bosses, a woman Yuuri’s age, with bright red hair and a light, joking atmosphere to her, calls for a meeting. It’s way too early on a Monday morning, and Yuuri yawns as he takes a seat next to Phichit, his trusty coffee cup in hand. He’s chosen an especially large sweater today, with a turtleneck that conveniently covers up the fading red marks on his neck.

”So, as you all know,” Mila begins when the team has settled down in the meeting room. It’s then Yuuri notices the man next to her, and freezes. ”Mr. Yakov is retiring.”

Yuuri barely listens, and Phichit nudges him with his elbow. Yuuri answers by kicking his chin under the table.

”Hey!” Phichit exclaims.

”Did you say something, Phichit?” Mila asks, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

”No, no.”

”So, as I was saying,” she continues, and Yuuri finally recognizes the man next to her. ”Mr. Yakov is retiring, and I’m happy to introduce his replacement, Viktor Nikiforov!”

A couple of people start clapping their hands, but it dies down quickly. Yuuri makes an effort not to look at Viktor, and instead locks eyes with the large window behind him, where a seagull has landed on the windowsill.

”He’s from the northern branch of the company, and he’s relocating to us, starting immediately,” Mila continues, and when Yuuri glances at Viktor, he’s just nodding at the things she says. He’s somehow even more handsome than Yuuri remembers, in a suit that fits him beautifully, and hair that’s combed back in a neat fashion. Yuuri’s breathe catches in his throat when he notices the small, red mark peeping up from under his collar.

The mark Yuuri put there.

”Oh, Yuuri knows Viktor, alright,” Phichit teases then, in a tone that’s meant for just Yuuri but is just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear, and Yuuri feels an overwhelming urge to kill. He’s at work. His colleagues doesn't need to know that he fucked the new guy.

”Oh, really?” Mila says questioningly. Yuuri interrupts the conversation before Phichit can embarrass him further.

”He’s joking.” He glares at Phichit, before glancing up at Mila and Viktor again. Viktor just looks at him, forehead creased, eyes narrowed. Yuuri isn’t even sure that Viktor recognizes him. Who he is at work, a nerd with with thick glasses and chunky cardigans, is pretty far from how he was that night in the club, with enough make-up to put a anyone to shame and clothes that left very little to the imagination.

”Okay…” Mila looks at them disapprovingly. Throughout the rest of the meeting, Viktor goes through what he hopes to bring to the team in his new position. They are good ideas, but Yuuri is too is busy plotting Phichit’s death to actually listen fully. Besides, it’s hard to focus on what Viktor’s saying when Yuuri tries desperately not to think about what that deep, slightly accented voice sounds like when it’s moaning his name.

After the meeting, Yuuri gets up right away, and leaves the room with Phichit on his trail. He nods to Mila and Viktor before going out the door, and heads towards the stairs that lead up to their office.

”I’m going to kill you,” he tells Phichit in the calmest voice he can muster up.

”I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” Phichit says. ”I didn't mean for anyone to hear me.”

Pushing up his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose, Yuuri stops and leans against the wall of the empty stairway. He sighs. 

”I know.”

”But can you believe it?” Phichit is excited again. ”Viktor ’Probably the best sex you ever had’ Nikiforov is working with us?”

”I doubt he even recognized me.”

”Really?”

”Phichit, do I look anything like I did that night?”

”I mean, kinda?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes.

”I need more coffee.”

He gets his coffee. Phichit ever volunteers to run down to the Starbucks across the street to get him some fancy latte as a peace offering for his earlier comment. Yuuri gladly accepts, and spends the morning sipping on a mocha latte, while trying to get some work done in his cubicle. Just before lunch, there’s a knock, and a familiar voice that calls his name.

”Yuuri, right?” Viktor is standing in the entrance to his cubicle, and Yuuri slides his chair back to face him.

”Yeah,” he says, extending his hand to greet Viktor. Viktor takes his hand. He’s got a firm grip, even though he looks a bit confused. ”Hi.”

”You don’t remember me?” _Oh, shit_.

”I- uh,” Yuuri stammers, not knowing what to say.

”We met-”

”I know, I remember,” Yuuri interrupts him. ”Maybe we don’t talk about that here?”

”Right,” Viktor agrees, before his face splits into a wide smile. ”It was nice though?”

”I just don’t want to make it awkward,” Yuuri pleads, his tone exasperated.

”Of course,” Viktor says, almost comedically straightening his tie.

”Welcome to work?” Yuuri offers, raising a brow towards Viktor.

”Thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor says, voice a bit lower than before, sending shivers through Yuuri. ”I’ll see you around.”

When Yuuri has made sure that Viktor is out of ear shot, when he can no longer hear his footsteps against the polished hardwood floors, he slams his head into his desk.

Yuuri does contact Viktor though, later that night. It’s a short text message, and though Yuuri is anxious as he sends it, he really wants to reach out to Viktor. Despite the awkward situation at work, Yuuri hasn’t been able to keep Viktor off his mind.

” _Sorry for today, was just surprised to see you at the office / Yuuri_ ”

Less than five minutes later, his phone buzzes, and when Yuuri looks at his screen, and realizes that it’s Viktor, it takes him twenty minutes before he gets around to even reading it.

” _It’s alright :) It was a nice surprise though, right? / V_ ”

What does that even mean? He’s been so anxious about the entire situation, that he’s almost forgotten about how nice the night he spent with Viktor was. He carefully crafts another message, re-writing it three times before he’s happy with it. He feels embarrassingly bold, and throws his phone to the other side of the couch as soon as he’s hit send.

” _Yeah, it was :) My roommate’s out tonight, wanna come over?_ ”

Why did he send it? Viktor seemed genuine when they spoke at the office, and the fact that he sought Yuuri out and even brought up their previous encounter… What if he read the signals wrong, what if-

His train of thought is interrupted when his phone buzzes again.

” _I thought you’d never ask ;)_ "

Yuuri buries his face in a pillow, before collecting himself enough to send Viktor his address.

When Viktor arrives at Yuuri's door an hour later, he's just as hot as always. His hair is messy in just the right way. Dark blue jeans and white t-shirt hugs his body, and a black leather jacket completes the look. It’s miles from the collected, professional look he wore at the office, and Yuuri can’t help getting a little bit excited that he gets to see Viktor like this, with his professional guard down.

The bright smile on his lips is in stark contrast to the bad boy vibes of his outfit. He's gorgeous, sexy, and Yuuri's brain short wires for a moment.

“Hey,” Viktor says, voice low. When Yuuri doesn't answer, Viktor tilts his head and adds, “May I come in?”

 _Yes. Yes. Please_. But Yuuri just steps aside, letting Viktor walk past him while chucking off his jacket. Yuuri wishes he kept it on. He imagines Viktor pinning him against the wall, rough jeans and leather rubbing against Yuuri’s sensitive skin as they kiss and…

His train of thought is interrupted when Viktor says something.

”What?” Yuuri asks, feeling stupid. Viktor just smiles.

”I said your apartment is lovely.”

”Thanks,” Yuuri answers awkwardly as he follows Viktor, who walks into the kitchen. ”Phichit is responsible for most of the decorating.”

”Hmm.” Viktor leans back against the counter, the fabric of his shirt stretching over tight abs. _God, why does he have to be so sexy_? ”Good thing I’m not here for the decorating then.”

With that, he locks eyes with Yuuri, tilting his head to the side, eyes hungrily raking Yuuri’s body as his pale, slender neck is exposed. A small smile plays on his lips. There’s electricity in the air between them.

Yuuri takes the hint. He steps in front of Viktor, only inches separating their bodies. Viktor doesn't move. His eyes lock on Yuuri’s lips.

”So why _are_ you here?” Yuuri murmurs as he gets into Viktor’s space, leaning on the counter with one hand on either side of Viktor’s hips. He knows why Viktor is here. He absolutely knows. They both know why Yuuri invited him. But in his own anxious and insecure mind, he needs to hear Viktor say it.

Viktor leans his head forward, his lips brushing against the shell of Yuuri’s ear as he speaks. Yuuri shivers before Viktor has even said the words. It feels like sparks are traveling through his veins. ”I’m here to fuck you.”

And with that, the tension breaks. Yuuri’s lips are on Viktor’s in an instant, and a surprised moan escapes Viktor’s lips as he’s pushed up onto the kitchen counter. The new position allows Yuuri to press closer, Viktor’s knees on either side of his hips.

Once again, Yuuri eventually ends up straddling Viktor, this time on his own bed; after having made out against just about every piece of furniture in the entire apartment; after Viktor has sunk to his knees in front of Yuuri and sucked his cock as if his life depended on it, with blue eyes glued to Yuuri’s face the entire time, observing his reactions; after Yuuri has kissed his way over every inch of pale skin.

As Viktor’s dick sinks into him, Yuuri sighs, enjoying the way Viktor seems to fit perfectly inside him. When Viktor starts moving, Yuuri doesn’t have to. His hands are clenched around the headboard of the bed, and he stares down at Viktor, whose face is twisted in pleasure as he fucks up into Yuuri from below, pace hard and fast right from the start.

Yuuri chokes on his moans and lets go of his anxieties. There’s no room to think of anything else when Viktor brings him closer to ecstasy with every snap of his hips.

”You okay with keeping this low-key?” Yuuri asks Viktor afterwards. ”The people at the office love to gossip.”

”Of course,” Viktor agrees. ”It’s just sex, right?”

”Right. Which you’re very good at,” Yuuri adds, rolling over to press a suggestive kiss to Viktor’s lips. He ignores the butterflies that flutter in the pit of his belly, focusing on sucking and nibbling on Viktor’s lips until the man groans.

”Is that an invitation for round two?” Viktor asks when they break the kiss, his hand having found its place on Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri just smiles at him, pulling Viktor on top of him as he kisses him. He shouldn’t. Somewhere deep down he knows he’s setting himself up to get hurt, especially when the butterflies return, uninvited. But when Viktor cradles his face in his hands as they kiss, when Viktor’s weight settles down against him, pressing him into the mattress, sending sparks of hot electricity through his veins, he can’t stop.

It’s surprisingly easy to keep things low-key at work. While they work in the same office, their jobs are vastly different, and they only have to see each other during meetings, in which Viktor has more of a leading role, organizing the workload for Yuuri and the rest of the colleagues. Yuuri has a hard time keeping his eyes off Viktor, and he’s sure he’s not imagining the ever so frequent glances that Viktor sends his way with a smile.

It certainly doesn’t help that Viktor’s pants always hug his ass just right, that his shirts always subtly shows off his broad shoulders and flat stomach.

Phichit invites Viktor over to their table at lunch, and Yuuri panics a bit, as he hasn’t told Phichit that he’s met Viktor again outside of work. He usually tells Phichit everything, but Yuuri has never had a friend with benefits before, and he’s not sure how he can breach the subject.

”So Viktor,” Phichit begins, when Viktor sits down. ”How’s your first week here been?”

”It’s been good,” Viktor says, in that professional tone he keeps at the office. ”I really think we’re going to do some good work on this upcoming project.”

”Well, we’re glad to have you here.” Phichit has a shit-eating grin on his face as his gaze falls from Viktor to Yuuri.

”I have been enjoying the colleagues as well,” Viktor adds, glancing at Yuuri and moving his leg just so that his knee brushes against Yuuri’s underneath the table. When Yuuri’s cheeks turn hot and pink, Phichit just laughs.

”So you haven’t even been able to keep your hands of each other for a week?” Phichit’s blunt question makes Yuuri choke on his coffee.

”For fuck’s sake, Phichit!” he coughs, and Viktor pats him on the back while laughing.

”What? You never tell me these things!” Phichit crosses his arms and pouts jokingly, pretending to be hurt. ”I thought we were friends.”

”I was going to tell you.” Yuuri wants to sink through the ground, and he’s sure the other people in the lunchroom are staring at them after his coughing fit. ”But can we please not have this conversation right now?”

Phichit just shrugs, and Viktor send Yuuri an amused smile. Yuuri just feels like he’s the only one who’s trying to keep this out of the weekly gossip.

The next week goes by painlessly. Phichit actually keeps his mouth shut, after Yuuri has explained thoroughly why he doesn’t want this to be a rumor that spreads. Viktor is another story though. Yuuri still finds his gaze drawn to the man constantly, and he often finds that Viktor’s blue eyes were already upon him, making him blush.

”Hey Yuuri,” Viktor says as he peeks his head into Yuuri’s cubicle one late afternoon when he and Phichit are just about to leave for the day. ”Could I borrow you for a second?”

 _Bad timing, Viktor_. But Yuuri just smiles, excusing himself to Phichit. ”Sure. Sorry, Phichit. You head out, I’ll see you at home.”

Phichit raises a suspicious eyebrow but nods as Yuuri follows behind Viktor. The office is emptying out, as it’s at the end of the day, and by the time they get to Viktor’s office, Yuuri feels like they are completely alone. There’s an excitement in the pit of his stomach that he just can’t chase away.

Viktor takes a seat behind his desk and Yuuri leans against the doorframe, eyeing him calmly.

”So what did you want from me, Mr. Nikiforov?” he asks teasingly.

”I’m not actually your boss, Yuuri,” Viktor smiles, motioning for Yuuri to come closer. Yuuri just shrugs, but does as he’s told. ”You don’t have to call me Mr. Nikiforov.”

”You don’t like it?” Yuuri asks as he steps in front of Viktor, leaning against the desk, looking down at Viktor where he sits in his office chair.

”Hmm.” Viktor leans back in his seat for a moment, his eyes shamelessly scanning Yuuri up and down. He then reaches forward to pull Yuuri down into his lap. ”No, I don’t think so.”

”No?” Yuuri asks, getting comfortable, placing his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. He marvels at how natural this feels already, and his fingers absentmindedly begin playing with the hair at the nape of Viktor’s neck. Usually he’s hyper-aware at any kind of affection at the office, but now that he’s almost certain that they’re alone, he relaxes in Viktor’s presence.

”No,” Viktor echoes. ”I don’t think the company would like it if the boss was fraternizing with his employees.”

A pause, and Yuuri searches Viktor’s gaze for something, but the blue eyes are unreadable as Viktor continues.

”And I happen to like fraternizing with you, _Yuuri_.” His name on Victor’s lips, the way it rolls off his tongue, in a pronunciation that is neither Japanese nor English like Yuuri is used to, makes Yuuri shiver, and he presses closer to Viktor. He has no words to answer with, at least not any worth saying out loud, and instead he let’s his actions speak.

As he presses a soft kiss to Viktor’s lips, the butterflies return to the pit of his stomach, and Viktor doesn’t help, his hands finding their way under Yuuri’s shirt, cold against his skin. They send sparks down Yuuri’s spine, and Yuuri is feeling his temperature rise, his cheeks flushing with arousal.

”Are we the only ones left at the office?” he murmurs against Victor’s lips.

”Do you care?”

 _No. No, he doesn’t_ , he realizes, as he presses closer to Viktor. Not now, when Viktor’s hot body is pressed up against his own. The CEO herself could walk in and Yuuri would not care a bit.

Viktor chuckles, deep vibrations in his chest. ”I’ll lock the door?”

Yuuri hums in agreement. As Viktor does so, Yuuri hops up to sit on Viktor’s desk, suddenly feeling cold without Viktor’s body pressed against his own. When Viktor return, he fits right in between Yuuri’s legs. Hands run over Yuuri’s thighs, once again finding their way up under his shirt. Instead of connecting their lips again, Viktor goes for his neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses over his jaw and down over his pulse-point and Adam’s apple.

Weakly pushing Viktor away for a moment, Yuuri says: ”No hickies.”

Yuuri loves having his neck kissed, loves feeling Viktor’s plump lips sucking and nibbling. It’s an incredibly erotic feeling, but he can’t afford hickies right now. No one besides himself, Phichit and Viktor knows that Yuuri is sleeping with someone, and he’s not ready for anyone else to know and judge him.

Viktor leans in close, warm breath against Yuuri’s ear and neck as he’s running his hands over Yuuri’s sides. ”But how will people know that you’re taken?”

”I’m not though,” Yuuri argues. ”Just sex. Right?”

”Right.”

”Good.”

Yuuri leans in again, pressing the sweetest of kisses to his not-lover’s lips. Viktor doesn’t seem affected by the exchange, and instead of giving Yuuri’s neck attention, he drops to his knees in front of him. Slowly, teasingly, he unbuttons Yuuri’s pants, one button at a time, making sure not to break eye contact.

The cold air hits Yuuri’s dick as Viktor pulls down his underwear to expose it. The cold is quickly replaced with the sweet, sweet warmth of Viktor’s mouth, and Yuuri leans back on his hands, a moan slipping from his lips despite his effort to keep quiet. Viktor’s mouth is magic, and Yuuri really hopes there’s no one left at the office to come to investigate any sounds Yuuri can’t manage to keep contained.

When Viktor let’s Yuuri’s cock slide down his throat, Yuuri feels weak.

”Ahh, _V-viktor_ -” he moans, tugging on the collar of Viktor’s white button-down. Viktor doesn’t budge, and keeps sucking Yuuri’s cock, making obscene noises as he does so. When Yuuri feels that he’s dangerously close, he stands up, and once again tugs at Viktor to stand up. This time, he does, and Yuuri kisses his red and swollen lips, tasting his own pre-come on Viktor’s tongue.

As they kiss, Viktor guides Yuuri’s hands to his own crotch, and Yuuri complies, happily unbuttoning Viktor’s pants. Once his erection is freed, Viktor turns Yuuri around, pushing him forward against the desk with one hand while the other is on Yuuri’s hips.

”This okay?” he asks, leaning forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck while his hands work on getting Yuuri’s pants down.

”Mhm,” is all Yuuri can get out, and grinds his ass against Viktor’s crotch as further confirmation. 

Yuuri is surprised when Viktor fishes a condom and a tube of lube from a drawer in his desk, but his mind goes blank when he feels Viktor’s slick finger against his hole. Maybe he’ll ask Viktor about it later. Viktor is quick, maybe a bit too quick, but Yuuri doesn’t mind. He’s too turned on to mind the slight sting when Viktor finally pushes into him. He moans and presses his forehead against the desk as Viktor pulls out and thrusts in again, their skin slapping together.

Yuuri is lost. If he ever cared about anyone else being still being at the office, those cares are wiped away as Viktor fucks him over his desk. After god knows how long, Viktor grabs his hair, pulling lightly. Yuuri gets up, leaning on his hands, turning his head to look back at Viktor. His partner looks unlike anything Yuuri has ever seen. He’s almost fully clothed, only his pants unbuttoned, and his underwear pulled down and his shirt pulled up enough for his cock to be exposed. A shiny layer of sweat lies over his forehead, dampening his hair as it falls into his eyes.

Yuuri meets his gaze, and Viktor’s hand wraps carefully around his neck as their lips come together, crashing against one another. It’s an awkward position, but the passion of Viktor’s kisses shoots sparks straight to the pit of Yuuri’s stomach, and he murmurs against Viktor’s lips.

” _Ahh_ \- I’m close.”

He feels a smile against his lips as Viktor’s pace quickens in response. A hand moves from Yuuri’s hip to his cock, and only moments later they’re coming together in a flurry of hushed moans and fast breathing.

”Fuck, Yuuri,” Viktor mutters into his hair, and Yuuri chuckles as he lets Viktor’s cock slip out of him and turns around to let Viktor kiss him properly.

”Mm,” he hums against Viktor’s lips. For just a moment he let’s himself bask in the afterglow, until the reality of where they are hits him.

”I should get dressed”, he declares, before stealing a last kiss from Viktor. They get dressed in complete silence, and Viktor cleans up his desk.

”I did actually want to discuss something with you,” Viktor says, breaking the silence.

”You’re lying.”

”I’m not,” he chuckles, pulling Yuuri closer. ”But it didn’t have anything to do with work.”

”Okay…”

”Well.” Viktor smiles sheepishly at him. ”It kind of does have to do with work.”

Yuuri just responds with a raised eyebrow. To think that this goofball was fucking him over a desk just minutes ago.

”Mila and I were thinking about going out for drinks on Friday, and we were thinking the entire team could come. Some teambuilding, if you will.”

”And you couldn’t tell me in front of Phichit?” Yuuri asks playfully.

”I could,” Viktor answers, stepping into Yuuri’s personal space, putting a hand on Yuuri’s waist. ”But this was way more fun.”

Yuuri just smiles and crosses his arms. 

”I’m sure Phichit and I can make it.”

”Awesome.”

Their gazes stay locked for too many moments, and as Viktor leans down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s lips, Yuuri pulls away.

”I have to go,” he says as he steps away. ”I’ll see you tomorrow.”

”Yeah,” Viktor answers with a smile. ”Take care, Yuuri."

They do meet up for an after work that Friday, and the majority of the team is there. Phichit is not the type to shy away from drinks with colleagues, but it’s one of Yuuri’s first times actually joining his roommate on such an outing. Yuuri has never been one for going out, but ever since Viktor came to the office, a lot of things have changed. 

Yuuri ends up between Viktor and Phichit, which is both a relief and nerve-racking. He feels safe and secure in conversation with Phichit nearby, but on his other side, Viktor seems to move closer with every beer he has. Soon, a hand sneaks down to rest on his leg underneath the table. Yuuri is suddenly hyper aware of his every move. Viktor just keeps up his conversation with the person across the table as his hand squeezes Yuuri’s knee and then moves up to caress along the length of his thigh.

Yuuri doesn’t know how to act, and just keeps drinking beer and joining Phichit’s conversation, trying to function while being fully focused on the warm fingers that run over his inner thigh.

Later, when they all say goodbye, Yuuri thanks his lucky stars that he and Phichit lives in approximately the same direction as Viktor, and that Phichit doesn’t make a big deal out of it when the trio finally splits up and Yuuri goes with Viktor instead of going home.

They’re barely through the door before Viktor starts undressing Yuuri.

”You. Little. Tease,” he breathes through kisses pressed to Yuuri’s neck.

”You’re one to talk,” Yuuri moans as Viktor drops to his knees, making quick work of Yuuri’s pants. Viktor doesn’t answer, and Yuuri can’t form any more words as Viktor takes his cock into his mouth, taking him all the way down his throat right away. Yuuri has never met someone who can suck cock as well and eagerly as Viktor.

” _Ahhh_ \- Fuck!” Yuuri is sure that he’s going to come there and then, having been riled up the entire night. ”Viktor, _pleeeeease_ -”

It’s a flurry of pleasure from there on, too many beers giving Yuuri’s memories a fuzzy edge and a rosy filter.

As they make their way to the sofa, Viktor’s weight settled against Yuuri as they lie down, Yuuri is sure that he hears Viktor whisper: ”You drive me crazy.”

The weekend passes without Viktor being in touch, and though Yuuri won’t admit it to himself, he’s disappointed.

It’s obvious from the very first moment that Yuuri lays his eyes upon Viktor that the man is in fact hotter than the sun. However, the first time Yuuri notices how freaking cute Viktor really is, is the next Monday morning. Viktor arrives at the office two minutes late, which in itself is unusual. On top of that, he has a ridiculously long scarf wrapped around his neck. It looks home knitted and almost hides the pink cheeks underneath.

”Good morning,” Yuuri greets him, handing his own coffee cup to Viktor when the man yawns. ”You look like you need this more than me.”

”Very funny, Yuuri.” Viktor winks at him but still takes the cup.

”So how was your weekend?” _I didn’t hear from you at all_.

”It was good. I had family over.”

”Oh. Grandmother?” Yuuri motions to the scarf. ”It would explain… all of this.”

”Watch it, or I’ll make her knit you one too.”

”It’s really soft,” Yuuri comments as he feels it.

”You can have it.” Viktor smiles out the words, and it’s purer than anything Yuuri has ever seen. Viktor is the great mystery in Yuuri’s life. A man in sharp suits, professional air about him. And at the same time an adorable, dorky grandson who wears homemade knitwear in late fall. And then, of course, the passionate seducer who, behind closed doors, brings Yuuri to heights he’s never been to before.

”No, no, no,” Yuuri protests, laughing. ”It was a heartfelt gift from your dear grandmother, I couldn’t possibly.”

”I have about ten of these,” Viktor says with a laugh.

The next time Phichit goes out of town, Yuuri takes the chance to for once invite Viktor over to his apartment. Since Viktor lives alone with his dog, it’s just easier for Yuuri to come to him, and not inconvenience Phichit more than necessary.

The morning after as he pours water into the coffee maker, Yuuri feels Viktor’s solid form press up against his back. He tenses, and a heavy feeling spreads throughout his stomach as long arms wrap around his waist, as lips press against his temple. He turns around, putting his hands on Viktor’s chest. ”Hey.”

”Hey, yourself,” Viktor says, leaning in for a kiss. Yuuri turns his head away. Kissing Viktor at night is fine. Kissing Viktor in the morning is dangerous.

”I think you should leave,” he says, looking down at the floor while he definitely doesn't acknowledge the butterflies in his belly.

”… Why?” Viktor asks hesitantly, seeking to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

”We’re not in a relationship.”

”So?”

Yuuri turns away. This is too much. He wasn't prepared for this. Before, Viktor has always left in the morning. So has Yuuri, depending on whose apartment they've spent the night at. Why does Viktor want to stay? Why now?

”Yuuri?” Viktor interrupts his thoughts. ”Talk to me.”

”It’s just sex, right?” Yuuri echoes Viktor’s words from weeks ago. The words that has been a mantra for Yuuri, the thing that has kept him from catching feelings. Or so he tells himself.

”Is that how you feel?” Viktor looks shocked. ”Because I’m not sure that’s how I feel. Not anymore.”

Yuuri doesn’t know what he feels. All he knows is that he doesn’t want to get hurt, and this is all shaping up to something that’s going to hurt like a bitch. He needs to get out. He feels like he’s suffocating, as if something has sucked all the oxygen out of the air

Yuuri is scared. He knows he’s not enough. They have amazing sex, sure. Yuuri can satisfy that part for Viktor. But a relationship beyond that? Viktor will get bored of him, throw him away, break his heart, and Yuuri is determined to not let that happen. He’s built walls around his heart for years, and he's not ready to tear them down.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he says at last, sighing as he finally meets Viktor’s eyes. ”It’s just sex. That was the arrangement, right?”

He should break it up, whatever this is. He should end it right now. There's a warm feeling spreading from his belly and throughout his entire body, and it always starts when Viktor smiles. And Yuuri wants it, he wants Viktor, but his heart can't stand being broken. If he becomes too caught up in this, then what will he be without it?

"I don't think we should see each other again," is what leaves Yuuri's lips after a long pause, quickly, before he loses his confidence.

"What? Why?" Viktor's eyes are tearing up, his voice is high-pitched as it breaks.

"I just," Yuuri sighs, looking away from Viktor again. "I just can't do this."

"Can't do what? Fuck me? You sure didn't seem to mind it last night.” Viktor is crying now, a single tear running down his cheek, and Yuuri looks at him. He's beautiful when he's crying. He never in his wildest dreams imagined this, didn't expect Viktor to ever react like this.

"I'm gonna leave," Viktor says when Yuuri stays quiet, and Yuuri reaches up to touch Viktor's face one last time, wiping his tears away. Viktor swats his hand away with an angry hiss. "Don't touch me."

”Why are you crying?” Yuuri asks, feeling his stomach grow nauseous. ”Don’t cry, please, Vik-.”

”Why the fuck do you think I’m crying?” Viktor snaps, interrupting him. ”I’m mad at you.”

Yuuri doesn't say anything after that. Viktor slips on his shoes and coat, and leaves. A hot tear falls down Yuuri’s face as he slides down to the floor, burying his face in his hands. If this was for the best, it sure as hell doesn’t feel like it. The huge, home-knit scarf hangs off the back of Yuuri’s sofa, a reminder of what he just threw away.

Phichit notices that something is wrong the minute he comes home, even though Yuuri has long wiped his tears and picked himself off the ground. They've been friends for years, and Phichit immediately sits his friend down on the couch.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?"

"I broke it off with Viktor, no big deal.”

”Okay, no, you know what,” Phichit begins, a hand running through his hair as he sighs. ”This is a big deal.”

”Please, Phichit, it’s fine.”

"Yuuri, you're in love with him!" Phichit exclaims, exhausted as he puts his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. He lets his warm fingers massage lightly as he speaks. "Why do you self-destruct like this, baby?"

"I'm not in love with him. And he's not in love with me. We just had really good sex. And now we don’t anymore.”

”Just sex?” Yuuri tries to get up. He needs to get away from this conversation. There’s a aching ball of anxiety in the pit of his stomach and he has to get it out. Phichit doesn't let him leave though, pulling him back down into the couch. ”Yuuri, do you even realize what you look like when you talk about him? When you look at him?”

”No.”

”Then I’ll tell you. You look so happy. You look like you’ve seen the sun after years of rainy days. Like he’s the best thing that has ever happened to you.”

”I can’t do this right now.”

Tears are filling Yuuri’s eyes, and he wipes his face against the back of his hand before they can start falling down his cheeks. Phichit leans in to hug him, but Yuuri pushes him away and gets off the couch.

It doesn't last. He calls Viktor only days later. There’s no answer. The days at the office are excruciating. He avoids Viktor the best he can, but he can only do so much when they are expected to go to the same meetings and cooperate on both new and old projects. Viktor is annoyingly unfazed by the whole thing, smiling and greeting Yuuri as if nothing was wrong. 

An embarrassing amount of times Yuuri types up texts and delete them before he becomes too impulsive to send them.

Yuuri goes on with his life in a haze. He does his job, hangs out with Phichit, but something is chafing in his mind, and he can never relax. By some miracle, Phichit manages to make him go to the Christmas party that the company hosts. They have an ”Ugly Christmas Sweater”-theme, and luckily, Phichit has one that Yuuri can borrow, because of course he has several ugly Christmas sweaters.

Yuuri picks one of the least offensive ones, with just a simple print of Jesus accompanied by the words ”Birthday Boy”, while Phichit goes all out with a print of reindeers copulating and massive amounts of ornaments attached to it.

The party starts off calmly, with food and drinks. Yuuri is actually having a really good time, chatting with some colleagues that he rarely speaks to.

And then Viktor walks in, looking just as gorgeous as he always does. Yuuri’s stomach feels like it’s falling in on itself. Viktor is dressed in dark slacks and a blue sweater with a menorah on it and the text ”Let’s get lit”. He smiles and greets everyone. Eventually, after dinner, and when the atmosphere changes as people get drunker, he sits down next to Yuuri.

”Hey,” he says simply.

”Hey,” Yuuri answers. ”How have you been?”

”Good.” Viktor nods. ”Can’t complain.”

”I like your sweater,” he adds, pointing at Yuuri’s chest.

”You too. I mean, I like yours too.”

The silence that falls between them is deafening, awkward like few things Yuuri has experienced. There are so many things Yuuri would like to say, and even more things that he would like to do, but he knows he can’t. As Viktor stands up again to leave, Yuuri just wants to fall through the floor.

A couple of hours later, something happens that sends Yuuri spiraling for real. When he looks out across the room, that has now turned into an impromptu dance floor, he sees Viktor pressing close to another man, someone Yuuri faintly recognizes but can’t place in a context. When the man presses a kiss to Viktor’s neck, Yuuri feels like he’s going to be sick.

Luckily, Phichit has seen the same thing that Yuuri has, and takes his hand.

”Do you want to leave?”

Yuuri just nods, fighting to keep his tears in. He feels silly. He was the one who broke it off with Viktor, he shouldn’t be feeling this way. This was just what he was afraid would happen. He tried his best, and still couldn’t protect his fragile heart. The last thing he sees before Phichit pulls him out of the room is Viktor kissing the other man, arms wrapping around his neck.

Out on the street, when they have gathered their coats from the closet, Yuuri falls apart completely. He squats down to the ground, unable to keep his tears concealed.

”I can’t do this anymore,” Yuuri cries, panting between hysterical sobs. Phichit just holds him close, stroking his back with a gentle hand.

”Yes, you can,” he assures him. ”You’re so much stronger than you think.”

He feels pathetic. Crying because of something he himself caused. He has broken his own heart.

And then he decides that, no, this isn’t the person he wants to be.

He tries to call Viktor the next day, still to no avail. Viktor still ignores his calls, and Yuuri decides then and there that he is going to get a chance to fix this, even if he has to force it. It may be long overdue, but he hasn’t been happy since he broke it off with Viktor, and he’s not going to just let that happiness slip from between his fingers.

He decides to be brave, to go out there and fix what he broke. So he makes the short walk over to Viktor’s apartment. A nice lady lets him through the gate, and he skips up the stairs to Viktor’s apartment, two steps at a time. All the tears that he cried last night have dried, and Yuuri feels a determination in his blood.

He knocks on the door, and when it opens, it’s not Viktor that stands inside it. It’s the dark-haired man from last night.

”I’m here to see Viktor.”

”He’s in the shower.”

”I’ll wait.”

”No offense.” The man scans him up and down. ”But I don’t think he wants to see you.”

Right then, Yuuri hears the shower turn off, and soon Viktor appears from the bathroom door, clad only in a towel that’s wrapped around his waist.

”Hey Viktor,” the man calls out. ”There’s some guy here to see you.”

”What-” Viktor begins, before he meets Yuuri’s eyes.

”We need to talk,” Yuuri tells him, still from outside the door. Viktor pauses, and Yuuri can see the surprise in his eyes, mixed with something that he can’t interpret.

”I told him to leave, but-” the man says, before Viktor interrupts him.

”Let him in.” Then he adds, before heading into his bedroom: ”And you should leave.”

Yuuri smiles at the man, an eyebrow raised triumphantly. He feels a dash of confidence in all of the nervousness that’s been coursing through him.

As the man leaves the apartment, Viktor emerges again, now dressed more casual than Yuuri has ever seen him.

”Well?” he asks. ”Why are you here?”

Yuuri can do nothing but be honest.

”I couldn’t stand seeing you with him last night.”

”It doesn’t work like this, Yuuri,” Viktor tells him. ”I honestly didn’t think you were this selfish.”

”I know, I just-”

”If I'm going to be with you I need more than just sex. I need a fucking commitment," Viktor tells him, voice loud and accusing. ”You can’t just break my heart and then expect to come waltzing in here again, expecting me not to see someone else.”

”I just- I can't stand not seeing you," Yuuri tells him, tears again threatening to fall from his eyes. Viktor looks skeptical, arms crossed over his chest, hip cocked, where he stands in the middle of his living room, looking worlds apart from the confident man Yuuri first met that faithful night at the club. He's dressed in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Baggy home wear makes him look smaller, softer, more vulnerable.

"You can't stand not fucking me," he counters. ”And that’s not enough for me anymore.”

"No, no, no,” Yuuri doesn't know what to say. "I want more than that."

"Oh, now you say that."

"I know." Yuuri rubs the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses out of the way. He's bitten off more than he can chew, and he can feel himself getting closer to drowning by the second. "I know I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry."

He dares to glance up at Viktor, who still has a mask of steel on, his arms still crossed across his chest. Then he sighs, drops his guard, and goes to sit on the couch. Silently, he motions for Yuuri to sit down next to him.

”I was so scared,” Yuuri continues as he sits down. He’s fighting a losing battle against his tears, and he just thinks about how ugly he must look right now. ”I still am. I’m not good enough for you, and I thought that it’s better to end it before I could get hurt. And instead, I hurt you in the process.”

”What are you talking about?” Viktor says. ”You are smart and funny, and so, so beautiful.”

Yuuri sobs, and when Viktor’s eyes are so genuine, when his voice is so soft, how can he not believe him?

"Yuuri, if you’re ready for a commitment, I’m all yours.” He pauses, looks at Yuuri with those blue eyes, and Yuuri realizes that yes, of course Phichit was right, he's in love, he can't be without this man, he's in too deep, it's too late to protect his fragile little heart, because it's Viktor's already, and it has been Viktor’s for longer than Yuuri ever knew. Sex was never going to be enough, and neither was leaving. "You make me crazy, drive me wild. I haven’t been able to think about anyone but you since we first met.”

Yuuri tears up at that, everything hitting him at once. He's sobbing as he says: ”So you forgive me?”

”Mhm. I’m yours, if you'll have me," Viktor whispers into his hair as he pulls Yuuri close, warm embrace tight and safe around him. For the first time in weeks, Yuuri feels like he’s at peace. ”Just promise you won’t do dumb shit like this again.”

Yuuri laughs through his sobs. ”I promise. Never again.”

They go to bed together that day, and Yuuri’s eyes are still swollen from tears, but when Viktor looks at him with nothing but love in his eyes, he can’t feel anything less than beautiful.

”Thank you for being so wonderful,” Yuuri tells Viktor, putting a hand on his cheek, caressing it gentler than he has ever dared before. Viktor grabs his hand, entwining their fingers and twisting his head to press a soft kiss to the inside of Yuuri’s wrist. He closes his eyes, lips smiling.

”I want to be wonderful to you, every day, for as long as you let me,” Viktor murmurs against Yuuri’s skin.

”How do you always find the right words to say?”

”It falls natural when I’m next to you.”

”You’re doing it again,” Yuuri says as he creeps close.

”Am I?”

Yuuri kisses him. It’s slow, unhurried, far removed from most of the kisses they’ve shared before, when Yuuri was running from his feelings too much to be able to slow down and just explore. Viktor smiles into it, parting his lips as he does so. Yuuri groans as Viktor catches his lip between his teeth, tugging lightly before diving into the kiss again.

Viktor pushes him onto his back, kissing lazy patterns down his neck and chest. Yuuri finally allows himself to feel it all, without all that ugly self-doubt chafing in the back of his mind. As Viktor kisses over his chest, nibbling on his nipples in the process, sending electricity through his limbs, Yuuri moans softly.

Hands run through Viktor’s hair, pulling him up so that they’re face to face.

”I want you to look at me, like this,” Yuuri says as he wraps his legs around Viktor’s waist, pressing their hips together. Viktor is as aroused as he himself is, the evidence of it pressed against Yuuri’s hip.

”Mmm,” Viktor hums as he thrusts against Yuuri. ”Like the first time, when you wouldn’t let me fuck you unless I looked at you the entire time.”

This is one of the things that Yuuri usually would be so embarrassed about, but the words fall so naturally from Viktor’s lips that they only serve to arouse him further. He never wants Viktor to stop looking at him with those bright blue eyes.

” _Ahh_ -” Yuuri moans as Viktor slips a hand between them, taking both of their cocks in one hand, pushing them together and stroking slowly. Viktor doesn’t take his eyes off Yuuri. Brilliant blue eyes burn with want, and Yuuri has never felt more desirable.

Viktor moves his hand away from their cocks, to Yuuri’s hole, where he presses a lubed up finger against it, teasingly slow.

”Viktor, Viktor, _please_ ,” Yuuri begs, moving his hips to make Viktor press into him. After slowly and teasingly having fingered Yuuri until he’s shaking, Viktor finally pushes his cock into him, slowly.

The pace they set together is slow and lazy, and Viktor only breaks eye contact when he leans down to kiss Yuuri, all messy tongues and open mouths. Yuuri doesn’t know how long they spend grinding and thrusting against each other, but when Viktor finally pushes him over the edge, they come together. Viktor buries his face in Yuuri’s shoulder, moaning desperately.

Afterwards, they fall asleep, Viktor pressed up against Yuuri’s backside, his arms wrapped lazily around his waist.

When Yuuri wakes up, he slips into one of Viktor’s white button-downs and sneaks into the kitchen. He turns on the coffee maker, and as he turns around, he sees that Viktor has come after him, rubbing his eyes as he walks into the kitchen. He’s in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his hair messy, and his eyes still puffy from sleep.

”’Mornin’,” Yuuri says, pulling Viktor close. His lover is still sleepy, and he yawns as he buries his face in the nape of Yuuri’s neck.

”You won’t leave this time, right?” he murmurs, punctuating his question with a small kiss.

”I was just on my way out,” Yuuri jokes, running his hands over Viktor’s sides, tickling the fair skin under his fingertips.

”I won’t let you.” Viktor pulls him closer, hugging him tight.

”I’ll stay as long as you want.”

”Forever.”

Yuuri just smiles.

”You know he’s going to spread this like wildfire at the office, right?” he says when they both sit down on the couch with cup of coffee each. ”I don’t think whatshisface from the Christmas party is going to keep quiet.”

”Yeah.”

”So much for being low-key.”

”That’s your own fault for being an idiot.” Viktor pulls him close. ”But I don’t mind if people know.”

”Mm, me neither.”

On the contrary, Yuuri wants everyone to know. He wants every last person on this planet who looks at Viktor, to be jealous of Yuuri, to know that Viktor belongs to him and no one else. 

And honestly, belonging to Viktor sounds nice too.


End file.
